Fighting Flu
by troubled-ego
Summary: FINISHED In the heat of battle, Raven comes down with a mysterious sickness. Can Beast boy and her friends save her or will the sickness consume her? Contains BBRa
1. Chapter 1

Looks like I'm back everybody! I'm still working on SCHOOL WOES! but I got the flu and that messed me up but the next chapter should be coming around soon. Now when I had the flu I was out for a week. I still have my cough but I'm doing fine and I was forced to drink A LOT of herbal tea. Actually, it's not so bad. My experience with the flu gave me an idea for this short story. So, enough babbling, here we go!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans but I have friends just like them!  
  
  


It was another day in Jump City. The Teen Titans busied themselves in a fight with the H.A.E.Y.P.  
  
"Teen Titans! Surround them!" the leader cried.  
  
As soon as the command was heard, it was obeyed and executed by the remaining four. The leader of the group ran in front of the group as they jumped away and surrounded their enemies.  
  
"Are you gonna give up?" Robin asked.  
  
"Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg continued.  
  
Gizmo, leader of the H.A.E.Y.P devilishly grinned and cocked his head. "You wish, barf brain!" he insulted. The midget looked behind him at his two comrades who laughed with him.  
  
Robin hardened his expression. "Fine then. **TEEN TITANS! GO!**"  
  
The four teens around him charged from their positions and attacked. Cyborg was facing off against Gizmo and Robin went to go help him. Beastboy was fighting against Mammoth while Starfire and Raven battled it out against Jinx. Gizmo's tech launched out four long legs making him stand tall above the two titan boys.  
  
"Heh heh. Let's see you stop this!" Gizmo laughed as he stomped around trying to squish the boys.  
  
"Aiight!" Cyborg grunted as he grabbed for one of the robotic spider legs and held onto it picking it up and waving it in the air.  
  
Gizmo screamed, "Hey! Put me down you retarded car engine!"  
  
"You want down? I'll give you a hell lot of down!" Cyborg slammed Gizmo against the hard city street.  
  
Gizmo screamed in fustration.  
  
Robin jumped high in the air holding his staff above his head. "Your toy looks a little broken, let me fix it for you!" he slammed the staff down on the tech attached to Gizmo's back and it shorted out.  
  
"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" he stomped up to Beast boy and kicked bringing chunks of the road up with his foot. Beast boy swiftly jumped out of the way and transformed into the king of dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Who on the bottom of the food-chain now?" he roared and chased Mammoth.  
  
"Get back here and fight like a woman you witch!" Jinx screamed to the telepath as she hopped around backwards to dodge Starfire's starbolts. But yet, at the same time she was trying to get a chance to hit her rival, Raven but the hooded girl would just fade away and pop up somewhere else, teleporting here and there. It annoyed Jinx and she knew that Raven was just doing this to annoy her.  
  
"**ARGH!**" screamed the Tamaranean girl as she fired one starbolt after another. "Raven! help me out! She is dodging all of my attacks!"  
  
Raven faded in from the ground and appeared to be solid so Jinx fired at her but missed since Raven teleported once again in the air. "Maybe your aiming had just got worse Starfire." she forced a quick smirk.  
  
"Raven! Now is no time to be joking!"  
  
"I wasn't joking." she sighed and chanted her spell. "Azarath..." some bricks glowed black. "...Metrion..." the bricks floated up to Raven. "ZINT--" Raven curled up in pain. the bricks fell straight to the ground hitting T-Rex Beast boy on the head knocking him out cold. Raven shivered in pain that she was clutching her heart and was breathing heavily. She coughed once or twice and grabbed her neck in pain with her other hand while still holding her left hand on her heart. The telepath slowly drifted downward coughing uncontrollably and shivering madly.  
  
Starfire looked behind her while dodging an attack from Jinx. "R-Raven!" Her companion flew over to her for her aid. Starfire held Raven in her arms. "Raven, what is wrong with you?"  
  
She could hear one faint word coming from Raven's mouth.  
  
"...hurt..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I'm back and I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can of this story to get it over with quickly. Actually I'm just joking. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I think that this is the first SERIOUS (as in no humor) teen titans story I wrote. I might make this story have some humor in it. It's a mixture of different things but why am I telling you this? You're all smart enough to figure these things out.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I wonder how many people get tired of these things... **I AM RAVEN!** But I do not own the Teen Titans. *sigh* Sadly.  
  
Key: "" = talking  
  
''= thinking  
  


Raven awoke to find herself lying on the couch of the recreation (or living room I guess) room of the Teen Titans tower. She felt terribly hot and shaky. Her throat ached and everytime she coughed, her sides, throat and heart would hurt. Her body was sore and her throat was dry. It was very hard to speak and very hard to stay awake. Beast boy came up to her with a warm smile. Ugh, she didn't feel like she was in the mood for anything warm or cheery.  
  
"Hey", he started, "you okay? How are you feeling?" He sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
She eyed him and saw him holding an ice pack on his head. "H-ow!" she couldn't speak. Her throat hurt too much.  
  
Beast boy smiled. "Ssssssssshh. I think you should relax."  
  
'_Are you doing alright? After all, I was the one who dropped the bricks on your head._' she mentally told him. Her headache got worse.  
  
"It was an accident." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone makes accidents and besides, you're not doing well."  
  
'_I'm fine._' she lied.  
  
The green elf put on a stern face. "Really? Then why can't you talk to me with your beautiful voice?"  
  
Her heart fluttered at his comment but he had a point. She just didn't want to admit it. '_Well, I guess I have some what of a sore throat..._'  
  
"And a fever and a headache and a cough and a bad one mind you, and a--"  
  
'_Okay okay, I get it._'  
  
Beast boy smiled knowing he had won. "Herbal tea? It will help your sore throat."  
  
Raven reached for it. '_Thanks._' she reached for it but started coughing. Beast boy held it away and put his arm around her shoulder patting her gently on the back while she was having her coughing fit.  
  
"It's okay... it's okay..." he coaxed.  
  
Raven eventually stopped coughing and Beast boy helped her sip her tea until it was all gone. Beast boy got Raven to lay down on the sofa.  
  
"Get some rest...angel." he kissed her forehead and left the living room leaving Raven to sleep on the couch.  
  
Beast boy went to find the rest of the Titans in Cyborg's room.  
  
"Yo, wuz up?" he entered the android's room.  
  
Robin looked up from the table with a computer on it. "Oh nothing much BB, were just looking on the internet of things to give Raven to make her feel better. She is getting the flu."  
  
"The flu? Oh man. That sucks!"  
  
Starfire looked over toward Robin. "What is this _"flu"_ again?"  
  
"It's a sickness." Robin answered. "She'll get better though if she gets plenty of rest and fluids."  
  
"I think this idea was great Robin." Cyborg smiled. "Hey, it says that ginger is good for the throat."  
  
Robin peaked over Cyborg's shoulder. "Cool! What do you do with it?"  
  
"Cut up a ginger root into small pieces and make her chew it."  
  
Robin cringed. "Ew. Real ginger?"  
  
"Yo man, does it look like I'm playin'?" Cyborg looked up at Robin who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Guess I'll get the ginger then." Robin smiled. He left and went for the kitchen to get the ginger for Raven.  
  
"I shall help Robin." Starfire stated and she began to leave but Cyborg stopped her.  
  
"No Star, get Raven some lemon water. The lemon will sooth her throat."  
  
Starfire nodded her head as if this was important as brain surgery, then she left.  
  
Beast boy wanted to help Raven get better also so he asked, "Yo, Cy? What do I have to do?"  
  
Cyborg looked on the computer screen and took a while to think. The green shape-shifter patiently waited for his answer.  
  
The android grinned. "Ya might wanna get her some tissues."  
  
Beast boy was a little disappointed in his answer but he decided to follow along and help no matter what he had to do. He saluted and went away to find some tissues.  
  
Cyborg continued looking on the computer to find more information but he shrugged his shoulders and just said, "Guess I'll take her temperature." He walked to get the thermometer.  
  
Soon all the Titans met in the living room with their supplies.  
  
"Heh", Beast boy began, "Looks like were not gonna be playin' video games for a while."  
  
"I have gotten the lemon and water mixed together you have asked for dear Cyborg." Starfire held up the glass of lemon water.  
  
All the Titans placed the things on the table next to the couch.  
  
"Now's the time to see what her temperature is." Cyborg stuck the device in her mouth under her tongue and they waited. Finally, the device beeped meaning it could be taken out. Cyborg did just so.  
  
"Looks like her temperature is..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Her temperature is..." Cyborg reached for the thermometer, "...104 y'all, 104 degrees."  
  
Raven coughed again.  
  
"This is terrible," Starfire panicked, "horribly terrible!"  
  
Beast boy turned to Cyborg. "Is she gonna be okay?" His voice cracked a bit. You could tell that the changeling was worried.  
  
Cyborg nodded his head. "She'll be fine as long as we stick by her side like anyone's friends would."  
  
"So," Robin cleared his throat, "should we...ya know, wake her?"  
  
"Uh, I guess." Cyborg tapped on her shoulder and she awoke in a heartbeat. "Here's your lemon water Rae." he handed her a cup of lemon water Starfire had prepared. Raven took the drink, slowly sat up and drank it.  
  
Robin handed her some tissues and the chopped up ginger root. "Eat this."  
  
Raven slowly grabbed a piece of ginger root and dropped it in her mouth slowly chewing it. Her face wrinkled in disgust just before she swallowed it with some burning from the ginger following.  
  
"Does that make your throat a bit better?" asked Robin.  
  
She slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Aight y'all, Raven needs some rest." With that said, Cyborg got everyone out of the living room leaving himself alone with the sick Raven. "Here." He placed a bell on the small table near the couch. "Ring that if you need any of us. Now, get back to sleep." he smiled and left for his room.  
  


Raven fell asleep again and was being consumed into her dream world. It was a dark place with gray sand and dead trees. Stars dotted the black sky and two moons shone brightly. There she sat, on the cold sand near a lake filled with black water.  
  
"Metrion," a mysterious voice called, "Metrion..."  
  
Raven turned around and stood up staring into the dark woods behind her full of twisted, dead limbs of withered trees. "Who's there? Who's calling my name? Show yourself!" She slowly stepped forward and peered into the darkness watching intently, focusing on every detail in the cold, dark wood. A small raven flew out and landed in front of her feet as it sweetly stared into her eyes.  
  
"Come unto me, Metrion," the innocent bird chirped and before her eyes, changed form and grew into a huge demon, and a demon that was very familiar to the telepath. It continued in a strong booming voice "Come unto me, my daughter!" The black figure moved its head from the shadows into a glimpse of light from the moons to reveal its face to be that of Trigon's.  
  
"Father!" Raven cried. She stepped back from him.  
  
Trigon stepped forward for each time Raven stepped back. "Come back to me! Let the sickness consume you!"  
  
"No! I won't! I'll never return to you! I'll never return to the darkness as your spawn! Azarath Metrion Zint--**cough!**" she coughed and continued to cough. This was the worst time to get sick. She couldn't cast her spell; she couldn't concentrate nor defend herself.  
  
Once again Trigon stepped forward and extended his hand toward his daughter grabbing her and picking her up. He laughed at her misfortune and started squeezing her fragile body in his humungous hand.  
  
Raven's screams of agony were drowned out by more coughs. '_Why...why is this happening to me?_'  
  
A small blue demon creature jumped onto Trigon's shoulder and by reading Raven's mind, answered her question. "You are suffering my child because I made you this way. I made you sick, I made you vulnerable, and I made you **WEAK!** I am the sickness child! You are under my curse now!" The blue demon laughed. Raven couldn't breathe anymore. Her body was being crushed.  
  
Everything turned dark.  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-  
  


So how'd ya like it? Sadly, I probably won't be able to update again in a while since I got a BIG school project that I really need to finish.  
  


****

Junsui Chikyuu : What happened in the battle against the H.A.E.Y.P. will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Plus, I've got a surprise to this story. Keep reading! You'll be shocked how it turns out. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

troubled-ego: Hey everyone! I'm back again and done with my project. I've got my cousin and her friend threatening to hurt me for not updating SCHOOL WOES! in like...forever, so I promise you all the next chapter will be up real soon. Also, after reading SuNsHiNe10's story, Hopelessly Devoted for the twelth hundreth time, I decided to try out those Rolos candies she was talking about and now I'M addicted to them. If you don't know what Rolos are, they are chocolate with caramel inside and really really gooooooooooooood. Mmmmmmmmm... *pops a Rolos in her mouth* Before I go, I have to tell you that I may be done with my project, but now I have to study for my finals! School sucks! Also I'm turning 15 on Tuesday which is on the week of the finals. WHY?!?!?  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  


Raven's screams of agony were drowned out by more coughs. '_Why...why is this happening to me?_'  
  
A small blue demon jumped onto Trigon's shoulder and by reading Raven's mind, answered her question. "You are suffering my child because I made you this way. I made you sick, I made you vulnerable, and I made you** WEAK!** I am the sickness child! You are under my curse now!" The blue demon laughed. Raven couldn't breath anymore. Her body was being crushed.  
  
Everything turned dark.  
  


Immediately, she sprung up in bed, sweat everywhere. Her head was abrupting with pain and her throat was even more painful than before. She was in her room now. Her friends must have moved her off the couch and into her own bed. She looked over to her nightstand to see a luke-warm cup of herbal tea. Her clock read 1:30am.  
  
'_Bad dream. But, it felt so realistic. That place...I was back home in Azarath wasn't I? Father must have been trying to influence me again but who was that blue demon? I've never seen him before, and why would he be working for my father? My father works for no one._'  
  
She took more time to breathe. Thinking too much only made her headache worsen.  
  
Footsteps could now be heard followed by a knock on the door. "Raven, I'm coming in...is it okay?"  
  
Raven didn't answer.  
  
He figured she was sleeping so he opened the door (which of course was now unlocked) and saw Raven sitting up in her bed. Beast boy quickly ran over to her. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
Raven shook her head.  
  
"Are you hurting?" he asked with concern spilling out of his eyes.  
  
Raven slowly nodded her head.  
  
Beast boy looked over to the untouched tea. He took it and held it up to Raven's face. "Drink."  
  
He helped her drink every last drop of the tea and sat next to her on the bed. "Does that help you feel better?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
She wanted to say _"Well, why aren't you sleeping"_ but instead she whispered in a raspy and weak voice, "Tired of sleep."  
  
"Oh" Beast boy took off his glove and pressed the back of his hand against Raven's forehead. It was burning and her Chakra was as you could say, _"as hot as hell"_.  
  
"**YOW!**" He threw his hand back. "That gem on your head is like fire!"  
  
Raven was in shock. She hurt Beast boy. She tried to say sorry, but it wouldn't come out. The telepath looked at her dear friend and examined his hand. It was red from where the back of the hand touched her Chakra and was a diamond shape. She concentrated and tried to heal his burn but her headache blasted into full agony. She cried and held her head, her burning head. Tears went down her cheeks like the Euphrates River flowing along the Egyptian lands. Beast boy panicked. "GOD! **OH GOD!!** Raven I'll be right back!" He turned into a cheetah and ran, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him to Cyborg's room. The changeling barged in as himself again and released Cyborg from his "sleep".  
  
Cyborg rubbed his head. "What da hell is wrong wit you? I'ts 1:45 in da morning."  
  
"Raven's in trouble!" Beast boy cried as he jumped up and down as if he had ants in his pants.  
  
The android immediately rose from where he was sleeping. "Let's go." He raced to Raven as BB got to Robin and Starfire.  
  
All four of them reached their sick friend's room to hear her screaming in pain from a head splitting headache. A strange energy emerged around her and it looked just like steam as if she was burning on the inside. Starfire quickly fetched a bucket of water and dropped it on Raven and she stopped screaming as the energy disappeared and she slowly began to calm down. Cyborg stuck the thermometer back into her mouth. Once again, the device beeped and the android took it out. His eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"105.7?!! Why is it getting higher?! I did everything the website told me to do!"  
  
Robin took a look at the thermometer reading. "I don't think this is an ordinary flu."  
  
The Titans looked at Raven who was shivering but deep inside her mind, the flames died down but smoke still rose from the grey sand of Azarath. Courage, from a distance looked on into the steam along with Timid. Both emotions saw an unfamiliar shadow walking in the clouds. Timid whimpered and hid behind Courage as she got ready to fight. Timid held onto Courage's green cloak and cried in fear taking a short glance at what was happening. Suddenly, a blue foot stepped out of the smoke.  
  
Raven's battle with the flu was only beginning... 


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They have really inspired me to keep writing and as I was reading all of them, I almost felt like my heart was going to explode (not literally of course)! So thank you all very, very much! Also, I've put in some action scenes in this chapter and I will try to make some of my chapters longer but, alas, I cannot tune down the suspense so I guess you'll have to deal with it for a while. 

Cyborg: **ON WIT DA STORY!!!**

Robin: Troubled-ego does not own anything except for that blue demon guy and herself.

Carrot The Luvmachine: Yes, poor Raven, but I'm glad you think this story is exciting because the excitement is only beginning and the true story is only beginning to unfold. BB and Raven haven't confessed their love yet but everything will in some way be explained throughtout the story so the more you read the more mysteries get cleared up. You'll all be finding out who this blue demon is and what he'll do really soon!

Ravenrules99: I found out that Raven's name "Metrion" is her real name from Azarath. I found this out from other people on FF.net and reading some of their stories really help. (Thank You Gothic-Wolf and Legend Maker ^_^)

Ravid Wolfenstein: I'm sorry that the cliffhangers bother you but this is a suspense story so...

Ivno Veldar: I believe that I do have it right. It is H.A.E.Y.P because in the first episode of Teen Titans, Final Exam, the school the graduate, the banner saying H.A.E.Y.P and I even think that they were called the H.A.E.Y.P in the comic book, plus other people on FF.net wrote them in as H.A.E.Y.P. I guess I could be wrong but in my opinion, it can be the H.I.V.E or the H.A.E.Y.P, it doesn't really matter.

Whew, that's all the responses for now (either that or I'll have a VERY big author's note).

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"105.7?!! Why is it getting higher?! I did everything the website told me to do!"

Robin took a look at the thermometer reading. "I don't think this is an ordinary flu."

The Titans looked at Raven who was shivering but deep inside her mind, the flames died down but smoke still rose from the grey sand of Azarath. Courage, from a distance looked on into the steam along with Timid. Both emotions saw an unfamiliar shadow walking in the clouds. Timid whimpered and hid behind Courage as she got ready to fight. Timid held onto Courage's green cloak and cried in fear taking a short glance at what was happening. Suddenly, a blue foot stepped out of the smoke.

Raven's battle with the flu was only beginning... 

The shadow emerged from the smoky fortress that covered it. It's yellow eyes shining brightly as it inched forward. Timid heard an aggressive growl from Courage and peeked once more over her shoulder to see the terrible fright. 

The demon stopped moving and stood there just 5 feet away from the two emotions. "So, you must be my victim's courage I presume."

Courage just narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, so what if I am?"

The demon laughed. "I just wanted to take a guess that's all. And your friend behind you must be Timid."

"Once again, another good guess." Courage replied still in a fighting stance. Timid back away a little.

"Um, I-I t-t-think t-that you can handle this yourself, C-c-courage." Timid backed up once more tuned around and ran away.

"Hmph, coward." Courage thought a loud. "So, what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

The blue demon just shrugged its shoulders. "Looks like I'm just doing my job."

Courage smirked. "Okay, so you do your job and I'll do mine which is..." The green cloaked Raven stampeded toward this mysterious blue demon and finishing her sentence, she said, "...kicking your butt!" Courage immediately jumped into the sky and slammed her foot right on the demon's chest causing both of them to fly backward from impact. 

Cyborg and the rest of the team watched on as Raven peacefully slept but turned in her bed every once in a while. 

Robin sighed. "She seems to be doing well for now..."

Suddenly beeps are heard. Robin takes out his communicator, which is now playing the Teen Titan tune.

"Trouble!"

"Dude," Beast boy began, "we can't just leave Raven here all by herself!"

"You're right. Someone needs to stay!" Robin looked at his team.

The Tamaranean raised her hand. "I will look after Raven!"

"**NO!**" shouted Beast boy. Everyone questionly looked at him. "I'll stay with Raven. The team needs you to fight Star."

"I guess you can"--

"No wait!" Cyborg interrupted. "What if you catch Raven's flu?"

Beast boy didn't have to think about the answer. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's alright."

"Good, then you will cooperate with my judgment and go with the team. I'll stay with her." Cyborg places a hand on the shape shifter's shoulder.

"But I really want to stay!"

Cyborg sighed. "Listen! We don't have much time. I'm half robot so I won't catch her flu! I know you will and we can't take a chance and have two people sick! So please go with Robin and Starfire...for Raven."

Beast boy stared his friend in the eye, then he looked behind him at Robin and Starfire who were waiting for him impatiently. Lastly, he took a glance at Raven sleeping in her bed fighting a war within herself. Finally, he made his decision and gave in to Cyborg's plea. "Fine. I'll go, but if anything happens to Raven, you are so gonna be scrap metal!" He turned around and ran behind Robin and Starfire but stopped when he heard Cyborg call his name.

"Kick butt lover boy!" Cyborg called out. Beast boy blushed, thinking about him and Raven as a couple. He knew he had to tell her how he felt about her sometime. Beast boy cleared his mind of thoughts and ran on.

Courage crouched down on the ground as a confident smile spread on her grey face.

"Gotcha."

Courage's victory was short lived as a hand stuck up from the small crater in the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?!"

The blue demon got up on his feet. "Miss me?" he chuckled.

"Not exactly." replied the green cloaked emotion.

"That's too bad!" the demon moved forward.

Courage charged at the demon again and furiously began punching. She punched continuously as if she was hitting a punching bag. She used her all, but the demon just stood there with a smirk spread wide across his transparent face. He yawned, found an opening and countered her attack with a knee jab in the face sending Courage flying backwards hitting a withered tree with such a force that the tree snapped out of the ground and fell with Courage on the ground with it's large roots sticking out. The demon charged forward like a football player and smashed right into Courage as she was getting up sending her flying some more. This time she didn't get up. She just lay there on the cold gray dirt shivering with pain. She felt a hand grab her head and picked her up dangling her in the air. She opened her eyes to see to piecing yellow eyes. The next thing she saw was just a blur as she was being spun around and once again hurled in the air. This time she hit a mountain and slid down to the ground. The emotion felt weak and tired as blood fell from her forehead. A pink cloaked Raven ran up to her.

"Courage! Courage! Awaken!" she cried.

Even in the bleakest situations, Happy always possessed a smile. "She won't wake up!" 

Knowledge, the yellow-cloaked Raven put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. She's just knocked out cold. Timid pointed at the cage door sitting next to Courage.

All the emotions looked up to see the part of the mountain that Courage hit and saw a blood red cloaked figure. When Courage hit the mountain, she must have hit the cage door with such an impact that it loosened and fell freeing Rage. Rage looked down on all the emotions and slid down the slope of the mountain.

"**TIME FOR REVENGE!**" she cried, grabbing Knowledge by the collar.

"Not a smart move." Knowledge informed. "We have bigger problems to worry about and, well, at least your out."

Rage threw Knowledge down and hmphed. She looked into the distance to see the blue transparent demon walking towards them. "I'm gonna have fun."

"**NO WAIT!**" Knowledge called out. But her voice was ignored by the one whom she was calling to.

A burp was heard from the distance and everyone looked behind to see an orange cloaked emotion, Disgusting sitting on a rock. "Forget about her."

The brown-cloaked emotion to her right agreed. "She's right. We don't need Rage. In fact, Rage is the one who always gets me jealous."

Knowledge looked over at Jealousy. "Your always jealous."

Jealousy shrugged her shoulders as she sweat dropped. The emotions looked on to just see Rage get kicked over to them and land right at Knowledge's feet.

Rage angrily got up on her feet and brushed the dirt off of her cloak. "Not...a...word."

Knowledge cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me but I have an announcement to make."

"You always have announcements to make!" Jealousy called out which was followed by laughter from happy.

"Good one!"

Timid just sighed.

The yellow-cloaked emotion just narrowed her eyes and continued. " If we don't stop this fiend, Raven's sickness could escalate. We must combine!"

Rage crossed her arms. "Hell no!"

Knowledge was confused. "And why not!?"

Rage scoffed. "I'm gonna fight and beat that germ by myself!"

"But you just lost against it. What good will it do? It's like running into a wall over and over again thinking that if you keep doing that, it will eventually weaken it! But, if you get something stronger, like a wrecking ball, you will smash that wall and then some!"

Happy clapped. "Wow knowledge! I don't know what you just said but you are so smart!"

"Fine." Rage sneered. "I'll play your little games only because **I** want to be the **BEST!**"

"Understood." Knowledge nodded her head. "Disgusting, can you please heal Courage? We'll be needing her."

Disgusting responded with a burp and walked over to the green-cloaked figure to start healing her. Courage started getting feeling back into her body as her wounds closed up and she regained conscienceness.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You got your butt kicked." Disgusting informed. "We're gonna combine together to defeat this guy though, I'd rather just sit on some rock and pick my nose."

(O_O) Courage just widened her eyes.

All of the emotions stood together in a group and looked into the distance watching the demon taking his time walking. He would arrive in any minute.

Knowledge knew it was now or never.

"It's time."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

All right! So did you enjoy that chapter? I hope you did. I know the suspense is driving you crazy but that's what I'm here for. Also, I'm going to be working on my next chapter for SCHOOL WOES! and I need some help. Could anybody PLEASE get me the JAPANESE lyrics for K2G (y'know, that song by PuffyAmiYumi on the Mad Mod episode)? I'll really be needing it! And speaking of Mad Mod, doesn't he kinda remind you of Sir Elton John??? No offence to any of his fans but whenever my cousin and I see Elton John, we yell out loud, "MAD MOD!!!!!!" It's so funny. Well, that's all for now. Please get me the Japanese lyrics for k2g.

ElvisBan, thank you for the episode guide website thing! It was much appreciated.

Whew, now I'm starting to feel all gloomy like myself (and Raven) again. Better get some herbal tea.

Raven: **ACHOO!** *sneezes on troubled-ego*

Troubled-ego: **EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

Raven: Sorry...


	6. Chapter 6

I know all of you guy have been waiting anxiously for me to update this story. I think you all will be real glad to find out that this is going to be a longer chapter than that of the others. I like to thank all of my reviewers and respond to some. Here we go!

Tsukasasign: It's really hard for me to update like every day or two—which is what I would like to do—but I always end up having something to do. I'm free of projects and stuff so maybe I'll update more. Just to let you know, my brother also uses the computer a lot playing POKeMON net battle. I don't know why he wastes such time playing that because I find no entertainment in it what-so-ever! Glad you enjoy the story and thanks for reviewing.

Star taro: That is completely **amazing**. I'm trying to have a mostly serious story and someone thinks it's hilarious. Well Star taro, good for you! Laughing makes you live longer anyway. Glad you like the fic!

IronRaven: I am so glad to hear how nobody is OOC in this story (or any of mine and let's keep it that way)! I think that it is a little weird how people just put a character's personality the way they want whether it makes sense or not. I don't know, but it just bothers me in someway when a character acts out of their own character for no apparent reason. But when I write a story, I put myself in the characters' shoes and pretty much "download" their person into my head so I can think what they might think. It really helps if you are like a certain character you are writing about. For example, it is so **easy** for me to reflect Raven's personality and put it in the story because her person is as my own. Pretty much, all I have to do is think about how **I** would react in the same exact situation.

Brunette-Blessing: Mammoth is talking in third person because I took a quote from him of what he said in the first episode of Teen Titans (Final Exam).

Fireruby: I felt so overwhelmed to have such an awesome authoress review to me! When checking my e-mail and seeing your reviews just made my day, Fireruby. I also found a very well and inspiring letter that you wrote to me in my e-mail. It was greatly appreciated. --

Fox Pocky: I assure you that the story will continue to get more exciting, more detailed, and more shocking as it goes on. Yes, I **will** try to update more often, but like I said before, it's hard when your Dad uses it and your nineteen year old brother is playing games and won't get off the computer unless I can summon enough energy to throw him off. Also, glad you like my story!

Angel Spirit: Seems like Cyborg has discovered Beast boy's crush, doesn't it?

Anyway, reviews are out of the way so lets begin with chapter six!

Raven: All of you foolish mortals shall know that troubled-ego is a fifteen year old idiot girl who still does **not** own the Teen Titans! In your face t-e!

troubled-ego: ;; I'm not that much of an idiot...

All of the emotions stood together in a group and looked into the distance watching the demon taking his time walking. He would arrive in any minute.

Knowledge knew it was now or never. 

"It's time."

They all stood close together while rising up into the black mass of sky filled with red burning stars of Raven's pain and hatred. They spun in a circle around and around, over and over again until they inched close enough to touch and fused together to make a brand new being in Raven's cold and dark soul.

Purity.

The white-cloaked emotion softly glided towards the gray ground. The blue demon laughed at the new display. "Don't tell me that you actually think just because you changed your color that you can overcome my power!"

Purity smirked tauntingly. "Bring it on."

The transparent germ returned the competitive smirk. "As you wish!" The two warriors positioned themselves into fighting stances.

Raven continued to lay in bed – turning every once in a while – as her dear android friend, Cyborg looked on. _'You'll be safe as long as I'm here with you Rae. You're my friend and I won't let anything happen to you.' _Cyborg thought about the time when he first made his T-Car and all the troubles he had to go through with it.

"It's just a car." Raven coldly spat.

Cyborg grew furious and stomped up to his telekinetic teammate. "She's not just a car, she's **my** car and I'm gonna find her whether you guys help me or not!" With that off his chest, he turned around and abandoned his friends to find his love...his car.

Cyborg kept on thinking about Gizmo driving away and escaping with his beauty. While he was intently pondering, a girl walked up to him.

"Fourteen milkshakes...not a good sign." she said as she sat down next to Cyborg soon afterward.

"What are you doing here?" the android asked with slight annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Looking for your car. As soon as we took Overload into the police, we all split up to look for it in the city." Raven calmly answered.

Cyborg felt slightly moved. "Might as well stop looking," he insisted. "T-Car's probably half-way to Metropolis by now." Cyborg paused and then continued, "From the day I designed her, I knew she was going to be something special and I worked so hard, every fuel injector, every sparkplug, I made her **perfect**! I put my heart, soul, and circuits into that car...and now she's gone forever. Maybe you were right. Maybe it was just a car." After that small speech, he decided to listen to what Raven had to say. Maybe she would insult him. Whatever she did, Cyborg could take it...or try to.

But Raven didn't insult him. Instead, she said, "Maybe. Maybe not. When I use my powers, I have to put a little bit of my soul into whatever I am moving. I become a part of it and it becomes a part of me. That's kind of what happened here. It wasn't just a car, it was...your baby."

Cyborg couldn't believe this side of Raven that he was seeing. He smiled at his new friend, she wasn't just a teammate anymore. She was a friend. "Yeah...thanks Rae."

Raven smiled.

Overload possessed Cyborg's car forcing Cyborg to destroy what he had worked so hard for. "She's not my car anymore."

Pieces from the T-Car flew everywhere and Cyborg just watched on as his love fell to pieces. Gizmo and an unconscious Overload were returned to prison as Cyborg stared at the pieces of his lost artwork. He felt Raven walk up to him. Yes, he **felt** her presence. "She's gone. Gone forever."

Raven pulled her hood down as she listened to her friend. "Maybe. Maybe not," the wind blew into her violet hair. "These are just parts. The thing you loved about your car, the thing that made her special—that came from inside you." While saying the last line, she gestured her fist toward her heart and looked into Cyborg's eyes – for she was sincere. Then she pointed to something on the ground and like magic, there the chip – the very soul of his car – lay on the cold gray street. He walked over to it as if he were in a trance and picked it up smiling.

Parts were being placed together, metal was being cut and gears were fitting in to make the structure of this new sculpture of art. Cyborg softly slammed the hood down of his new T-Car – freshly built – and smiled at his little helper, Raven, as she returned the smile. From then on, Raven and Cyborg became friends and Raven always helped Cyborg with the T-Car.

Cyborg snapped out of his flashback and began to think about the present. _'Raven helped me then, so I'm returning the favor for you Rae. I'm going to make sure that you get one hundred percent better.'_

Meanwhile, Robin and the rest of the gang were running to the location where the H.A.E.Y.P were waiting for them on the roof of an office building. Mammoth sneered as he tossed a security guard off of the roof. Naturally the man screamed for death was soon to claim him; not if Robin would allow it.

"Starfire!" The boy commanded.

Starfire nodded her head for she knew exactly what to do. She swiftly flew to the descending manand caught him before he stained the street with his body. "Thank you!" the man gratefully breathed. Starfire nodded and brought the man to his feet. She released him and he sprinted away. Starfire glanced at Robin who immediately gave the order, "Titans! Attack!"

Beastboy changed into a hawk and soared into the blue above. Starfire grabbed ahold of Robin's wrists and flew him up with her. The three Titans gracefully landed on the roof and got into fighting stances.

Gizmo clapped. "Nice tricks clutch heads, but don't think those stinking acrobatics will beat us!"

"You got lucky last time!" Beast boy pointed a finger at them accusingly.

"Our friend was hurt," Robin agreed.

"We had to assist her," continued Starfire.

Jinx chuckled, "Just because one of your teammates is weak is a pathetic excuse for failure."

Beast boy fumed. "Raven is **not** weak!"

The three villains laughed. "Looks like veggie's in love!" shouted Mammoth.

"Teen love!" Gizmo joked as he choked on his laughter.

Even Starfire and Robin giggled a little. "Guys!" Beast boy shouted noticing his teammates laughing at him.

"Sorry Beast boy," the boy wonder chuckled. "But it is kinda funny."

Starfire stopped her laughing for a few seconds. "I agree Beast boy. I am sorry."

The H.A.E.Y.P stopped the little laughing exercise when Jinx said, "You still can't beat us. There's only three of you and three of us. But when there is five of you, you even have a hard time fighting us. What makes you think you can beat us when you're missing two of your teammates?"

Jinx had a point thought Robin. "We'll just find a way to beat you whether we have all the odds stacked against us or not!"

"Don't forget what happened last time." Jinx retorted.

Robin grunted and grit his teeth together. Their last defeat had been truly humiliating...he'd hate to think about it.

Before Raven was able to execute her infamous attack, she curled up in pain. She choked on the air and couldn't breath as she coughed and coughed. _The telepath couldn't hold herself up in the air any longer and she fell hard onto the ground. Starfire, ran up to her strangely injured friend. "Raven! What is wrong with you?" she cried holding Raven in her arms as the fighting in the background stopped and everyone looked over from their positions to see what happened to the all-powerful telepath._

"...hurt..."

That was all she could say and she passed out after coughing a few more times.

"Raven! Raven!" Starfire violently shook her friend in a panic. Tears streamed from her eyes to see Raven not responding. "Raven! Please awaken, I beg of you! Awaken!" The Tamaranean sobbed. "Raven!" she cried out over and over again like a broken record that had no intentions of ceasing. Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth watched on as Starfire continued to shake her friend. Finally she checked for the pacifist's pulse...alive but her friend had shallow breathing and was burning up. Raven's face was reddening infact. The team sighed when hearing that she was alive but were also, at the same time, very much confused why she had been knocked out cold. Was it some invisible force? Possibly. Could Jinx have cast some sort of curse on her? Also quite possibly. Mammoth looked over to his now unconscious opponent, Beast boy. Raven was carrying heavy bricks and they dropped when she lost her concentration in pain. The bricks dropped down onto his head, therefore, knocking him out cold. Gizmo, who was about to be defeated, took this opportunity to his advantage.

"Take this scrum-buffer!" The midget got one of his robotic spider legs operating again and whacked Robin on the head.

"Augh!" Robin flew past Cyborg and landed near Beast boy who had his face in the ground and stars floating around his head. Robin got up and rubbed his head.

"Robin!"

Robin looked up to see Cyborg flying towards him from Mammoth hurling the android into the air. Several seconds later, the two Titan boys collide with a loud **thud**. Starfire, who is now angry after seeing all of her friends being tossed around, charges up her starbolts and rushes in Jinx's direction, but Jinx senses her opponent arriving and hops out of the way as the frustrated Tamaranean hurls her starbolt covered fist into the ground creating a large crater on the city street. Jinx somersaults behind the alien princess and counters with a pink energy blast that sends Starfire flying into a wall.

In the meantime, Robin and Cyborg finally get up and start to fight the H.A.E.Y.P boys. Robin fights Gizmo and his newly repaired tech with robotic spider legs while Cyborg battles with Mammoth and his King Kong sized fists. When Robin sees Starfire crash into the brick wall he gets distracted.

"Starfire! Unh!"

Gizmo whacks him once more. "You stinkin' pit sniffer! There's no way you can beat the H.A.E.Y.P!" Gizmo moves toward Robin who is now laying on the floor and pushes him down further with a metallic leg. Robin grunts since he's being crushed. Cyborg takes note of what's happening and tries to help by throwing Mammoth over to Gizmo.

With no one else to fight, Jinx decides to pick on the android. She runs behind him and zaps Cyborg with a blast of energy. That distracts Cyborg and gives Mammoth an opportunity to sucker-punch him.

The Teen Titans are defeated.

Gizmo laughs and finally lays off of Robin. "Those jack-heads thought that they could beat us! But look at them now..."

The H.A.E.Y.P look around to see three unconscious good guys and the other two who are weakened and helpless. The villains laugh once again. "C'mon, let's find other banks to rob. Jinx, take the jewels!" Gizmo ordered.

Jinx walked over to the area where she temporarily dropped the treasure in order to have two hands free for fighting and picked it up. Then she walked back to the other two.

Mammoth rubbed his stomach. "You don't possibly think that we could stop to eat something do you?"

Gizmo took a second to think. "Why not. Anyway, who's gonna stop us?" He laughed once more as they all walked away from the defeated and the weak.

The Teen Titans.

Robin became more upset the more he thought about the previous battle with the three evil-doers. "We won't experience defeat from you again! Like I said before, last time was nothing but a cheap shot!"

"Come on and prove it." Gizmo taunted.

Robin grit his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. "Teen Titans, ATTACK!"

Starfire and Beast boy both charged after the H.A.E.Y.P with their leader following closely behind.

Inside Raven, the battle continued to worsen. The blue demon and Purity had their hands joined together and are trying to push each other away. They compete in strength and as they push, their energies are surrounding them in sparks of light and surging around like electricity dancing and sparks of fire surrounding them. A small crater surrounds them as they continue to compete in their strength and the gray ground begins to collapse under their feet, under the extent of their power.

{Disturbed: Down With The Sickness}

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_ Broken your servant I kneel _

_(Will you give it to me) _

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_ is slowly changing in me _

They both shout aloud as their powers raise like the fountain in a lake as it raises higher and higher. They finally jump away as the ground beneath them crumbles. Both are panting to regain their breath. Who said fighting was easy?

_(Will you give it to me) _

_Looking at my own reflection_

_ When suddenly it changes _

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

_ There is no turning back now _

_You've woken up the demon in me _

"I'll give you some credit. You're slightly better than I expected." said the demon.

Purity chucked, "Slightly better? I'm just warming up."

The transparent foe quirked a brow and smiled. "Really? Prove it."

"As you wish," Purity rose from the ground, levitating in mid-air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Dark energy surrounded her hands. She took aim.

Fire. The demon ran around dodging the blasts with an amazing speed. "Is that all you've got?"

"Not really." Purity started firing more accurate shots.

_'I do have to admit,'_ the demon thought. _'She sure knows how to turn up the heat.'_ He then chuckled at his innuendo.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_ Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_ Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

The demon grunted as he continued running, jumping, rolling, whatever it took to not get hit. He looked up at Purity for a second to see her power up even further. He gasped as this time her blasts were so accurate and fast that he didn't have the time to dodge them and got hit by the dark attack.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_You mother get up _

_Come on get down with the sickness _

_You f---er get up _

_Come on get down with the sickness _

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me _

"Arrg!" he shouted as he was bombarded with dark energy blasts. Purity looked on with confidence and smirked knowing she had her target. She waited for the smoke to clear and laughed. "Pathetic weakling! I hardly worked a sweat!" The smoke moved out of the way and Purity watched the little germ crawl out of a small crater.

"That wasn't as half bad as I expected." he muttered to himself as he crawled out. He looked up to see Purity laughing at him. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"Well, I have the upper hand here. I can attack you all the way up here and you won't be able to hurt me. Unless, you could fly or summon energy blasts, I doubt that there will be anyway that you can attack me." With that said, Purity laughed again as she lost herself in confidence, for she was after all, all of her emotions combined.

The demon stroked his pointy chin as he thought. _'She is right. I cannot fly nor summon energy blasts...' _

He walked over to one of the many black, leafless trees and lifted it from the ground so easily it was like plucking a weed from the ground. Purity looked on at what the hell he was trying to do. _'Has he lost it? What is he doing with that tree? He probably knows that he can't beat me so he'll probably try to look for some way to escape. Yes, that's it. That coward is trying to run away. He's so transparent! I can see right through him!' _Purity looked at him a bit and came to her senses. _'Wait, he **is** transparent!'_ She slapped herself in the head for being so dense.

The demon started spinning around with the tree clutched tightly in his hands and Purity continued to watch, confused. Finally, the demon released the wood and it soared high into the air toward Purity. _'If he thinks I'm dumb enough to not dodge that then he has seriously lost it.'_

But instead of waiting for it to fly to Purity and miss her, the demon jumped onto the tree and flew with it. Now his weight held it down a bit but that didn't matter because he was a good jumper anyway. So he jumped off the flying tree and flew up to a surprised emotion and socked her it the face so hard that she spun like a drill and plummeted to the ground where she crashed on the hard surface.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising _

_Don't try to deny what you feel _

_(Will you give it to me)_

_ It seems that all that was good has died _

_And is decaying in me_

_ (Will you give it to me) _

__

_It seems your having trouble_

_ In dealing with these changes _

_Living with these changes (oh no) _

_The world is a scary place _

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me _

The demon fell from the sky and landed cat-like onto the ground and his yellow eyes took a stare at the injured figure below him. He smiled with glee and stuck his foot on top of Purity's head immediately pushing down on it nice and slowly to make it all the more painful. Purity felt the pressure and growled knowing she was in a position of weakness. _'Damn you, confidence!'_ she thought to herself. She tried struggling to get out of this situation but she couldn't since her head was slowly being crushed.

Back in Raven's room all seemed peaceful. It was too peaceful that Cyborg almost dozed off in the chair he was sitting on that was positioned on the side of the pacifist's bed. The key word is almost because he would have dozed off if it wasn't for Raven's sudden screaming in agony that woke him and made him jump out of his seat, he would have been sleeping by now. He rushed to Raven's side and got a wet and cold towel placing it on Raven's head.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me _

Panicking, Cyborg tried to ask Raven what was wrong but she kept yelling in pain as if she were dying. Was she dying? This was not an ordinary sickness after all. _'Please don't be dying Raven. We need you. Beast boy needs you. If only you knew how much he cared for you Rae. If your not alive by the time he comes back, he's going to **kill** me!' _In truth Raven felt like her head was splitting in half. She felt as if someone had their foot on her head and was crushing it into the hard ground. She felt as if she betrayed herself, like her emotions betrayed her and was now killing her.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_ You mother get up_

_ Come on get down with the sickness_

_ You f---er get up _

_Come on get down with the sickness _

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Back inside the mind of Raven, the demon lift Purity by the collar of her cloak and slapped her across the face. "You thought I was weak, you thought you could beat me!" He slapped her again. "Fool! I am invincible child, get down with the sickness!" The demon then threw her down the ground and kicked dirt in her face. In a blind frustration, Purity fired a blast of dark energy but the demon caught it and reflected it back at her. Purity's eyes grew wide as the blast was moving toward her. She couldn't dodge it because the hard fall temporarily paralyzed her and filled her with pain when she moved. Her eyes bugged out in fear. _'It's done.'_ The dark blast made impact with Purity as she screamed while her own darkness consumed her.

_(And when I dream)_

_ (And when I dream)_

_ (And when I dream)_

_ (and when I dream) _

The demon laughed. "I win! I always win! No one can defeat the sickness!"

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_ Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me _

The dark blast was gone and Purity vanished also. In her place were a variety of different emotions. Knowledge, Rage, Courage, Timid, Happy, Lazy, and Jealous; all defeated. The demon looked around. "Now that they're out of it, I can finally leave this place without having anymore trouble. Hmm, where is the passage to the nose..." He walked off in search of an escape route.

Raven finally calmed down and almost looked dead but she wasn't. Cyborg had her drink some herbal tea and got her to swallow some honey for her sore throat. _'Everything is all right now Raven.'_ Suddenly, Raven twitched and inhaled again and again. Cyborg looked on worriedly but soon found out there was nothing to worry about as she sneezed. Cyborg chuckled a bit and rubbed Raven's nose with a tissue. She was sleeping again, and boy do sick people sleep a lot! Cyborg threw the disgusting tissue into the waste basket and sat back down on the chair to continue watching Raven. Suddenly, the waste basket started to shake. Cyborg stared at it in horror. "What...the...hell?" he said as he continued to stare on. The waste basket was shaking violently now as something started growing out of it.

"AH!" Cyborg looked at what seemed to be a real life version of Osmosis Jones except more spikey with creepy yellow eyes and green spandex pants that looks like Robin's. The waste basket was broken by now.

The blue demon stretched. "Ah, so nice to be back to my normal size. Oh hi there!" He waved.

"W-were you in R-raven?"

The blue demon looked over to the sick telepath in the bed. "Aye, she looks much finer in person."

Cyborg jumped out of his chair and charged up his sonic cannon. "I'm warnin' you! Stay back!"

"Can you just let me take the girl in peace? I've just been in a fight with some emotions and before that I had to do battle with some white blood cells."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow while still holding defense. "What the hell are you?"

The blue demon smirked. "I am Flu. The greatest Virus in all the galaxy!"

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? You've never seen a Virus before."

"I'm not sure what kind of virus you're talkin' about anymore." Cyborg shook his head. This was confusing.

Flu was inching forward and reached for Raven but Cyborg shot him with a sonic cannon blast. Flu didn't flinch. "And I thought robots were supposed to be highly advanced." He rushed toward Cyborg and held him by the neck. Flu scoffed at the patheticness and hurled the android into a wall. Cyborg tried to get up and run after Flu but he took Raven and opened the window in her room so that now he was standing on the edge of the window sill with Raven sleeping in his arms. "Ta, ta. I'd like to chat with such a fellow as yourself but I really must go. You know how it is, so many people to infect, so little time." With that said, Flu jumped out of the window. Cyborg screamed, "**Raven!**" and ran to look out of the window.

He was gone.

Worst of all, he kidnapped Raven.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_You mother get up _

_Come on get down with the sickness _

_You f---er get up_

_ Come on get down with the sickness _

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Cyborg took out his Teen Titan com-link and spoke to Robin.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Robin and the other Titans panted. They were exhausted and they fought so hard to finally beat the H.A.E.Y.P. The police have just arrived and were taking the villains away. Robin's com-link beeped the Teen Titan theme tune and he took it out, pushed a button and spoke. "Robin here."

"I have some bad news." Cyborg said from the other line.

Robin was actually scared of what it might be. He called Starfire and Beast boy over to listen. Beast boy's face was filled with shock and Starfire's was filled with much more confusion. "What is it?"

"Raven's been kidnapped."

The three Titans exchanged glances mixed with horror, shock, anger, confusion, and hope. Hope that they'll find a way to rescue her. Hope that she will be okay. Hope that the sickness hasn't consumed her.

So what did you think? Suspenseful and it's getting good isn't it? Next, I will write my next SCHOOL WOES! chapter that you all have been waiting for. I made this chapter extra long for all of you guys so I'm hoping you enjoyed it. I'm in the mood for ranting but I'll save it for my next chapter of SCHOOL WOES! If you haven't read that story yet, you should really start now. Otherwise, you're missing out. I'll try to update sooner though. I just have to kick my brother off of the computer. I might have a disadvantage since he's 19 years old and is much stronger than me but other than that, a few black eyes and bruises might not be that bad... Raven's been kidnapped! What will happen to her? I know you've been waiting to see who this blue "demon" was. Well, first of all, as explained in the story, he's not a demon. He's a Virus. I put demon in the story because that is what Raven identified it with in her dream. That's all for now, see ya next time. Oh, and before I forget, This story is dedicated to all the sick people out there in the world. If you have been sick or are sick now, I hope you get better. If you have a friend who is sick, let them read the story, it might help them feel better because the character, Raven seems to be going through a lot more pain and suffering than the person reading it and that's all right. I found out that my story has a moral. Can you believe it? Me and morals?! Anyway, the moral is that though you may feel like you're suffering and going through a lot, there is always someone else out there on our cold, dark world that is going through far worse troubles. I mean, hell, there are starving people out there in the world and we are here eating and getting fat and even wasting food! There is always someone who is suffering more than we are. But for those who are feeling down, terrible and awful, whether you're sick or well, I share your pain and I hope this story will help you all to appreciate what you have in life. Now if you don't mind, I gotta go to bed. There's school tomorrow it's like 10:27. School starts at 7:30 in the morning. Anyway, see ya peoples! ****

**Raven: **yawn I'm tired.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody. I'm back with Fighting Flu and SCHOOL WOES! is finally finished. Hurray! It's my first finished story!! Now I'm going to finish this story. I know the font in the last chapter was really weird but when I finish writing the story, I'll fix all errors if I can. Sorry about the weird font though. But enough talk, let's continue what I started.

****

Beast boy: Troubled-ego doesn't own any of the Teen Titans and that's great for me cuz she's crazy I tellz ya!!

****

Fighting Flu

Chapter 7

Beast boy kicked a soda can off of the street. The can bounced against the brick wall and fell back on the sidewalk. Beast boy looked at it and finally crushed it under the weight of his foot as if the can itself was something detestable and disgusting. The young green human looked forward at Starfire and Robin who watched the police take the H.A.E.Y.P away. Robin looked behind him perceiving discomfort from his green comrade. "Beast boy. We'll get her back." He comforted, placing a hand on the changeling's shoulder. Beast boy shrugged Robin's hand off of him and walked ahead with his hands swinging and his shoulders slumped.

"He is depressed."

Robin spun around. "Starfire..."

"He has the feeling of utter hopelessness. Raven has been kidnapped and he feels like we will never accomplish in finding her." Starfire added. She walked ahead of Robin, looking back at him. Robin peered into her emerald eyes. She looked hurt. Raven was a very good friend to her and she was in trouble. Robin approached his alien friend and grasped her hand firmly in his. "We'll get her back," he smiled. "I promise. I swear on my grave—"

Starfire covered Robin's mouth. "Never say such things as that!" Tears began to form in those green orbs. Robin gasped, "I didn't mean it like that Star." he gently stroked her face with his thumb and wiped away the tears. "None of us are going to die. _Raven_ will not die."

Starfire smiled and hugged the masked teenager. "Thank you Robin. I can always continue to count on you to help me feel better, though I continue to worry pain-strikingly about Raven."

"I know. I hurt too...I hurt too..." He let go of the embrace. "C'mon, Beast boy's way ahead of us."

Beast boy was indeed _way_ ahead of them. He took some time exploring Jump City Park. The young shape shifter sat on a rock and tossed stones at a nearby pond. The sun began to set and the scenery turned into some orange hue. Beast boy sighed and tosses another friendly stone. "I thought I told Cy to keep an eye over her." he reminded himself. "I'm so stupid! I should have stayed and looked after her! Maybe this would have never happened." Beast boy observed the reflection of the sun over the water. '_Beautiful,_' he thought. '_This was always Raven's favorite time of day. I don't blame her. It's so vivid!_'

Footsteps came up to the green boy that resembled somewhat of an elf. "Beast boy."

The vegetarian turned around from his perch on the rock. It was only Robin and Starfire. Figures. "What do you want?" he asked with hint of annoyance in his voice. Robin looked aback. Beast boy was definitely on the moody side. "What are you doing in the park?"

"None of your business." Beast boy hopped off the rock and continued to walk to the T-Tower. "I'll meet you guys at the tower."

Robin had a strong urge to ask if he would just walk with him and Starfire, but it was obvious that Beast boy didn't want to be bothered. It was almost like he was acting like Raven. He glanced over to Starfire. She seemed to be looking far away, also surprised of her green friend's action. "It's alright Star, we'll just walk home together. He wants to be alone for a moment."

"Then he came out from there," Cyborg explained, pointing to the broken garbage basket. "I tried to defend her but the guy...he was so strong. He picked me up with ease and tossed me like a rag doll to the wall. Next thing I know, he jumps out of the window with Raven!"

Robin grasped a piece of the garbage basket. "Perhaps I should scan this. What was this kidnapper's name again?"

Cyborg shifted his eyes around the room before turning his gaze at the floor. "He said his name was Flu."

Starfire looked around the room in disbelief. "A villain with no apparent weakness? What shall we do? How do we possibly track this brute down?"

Beast boy leaned against a wall in the room, holding something in his hand. "Everyone has a weakness."

"What's that?" The android asked, finally noticing the object in Beast boy's hold. The green metahuman glanced at his robotic teammate, reflecting the object in his half-organic face. "The mirror! Put that back BB! You know what harm it can do!" Cyborg ran up to Beast boy and pulled Raven's mirror out from the changeling's grasp. "_No!_" Beast boy screamed, pulling it back. "I need that to get Raven back!"

"If you use the mirror B, we might never get out of her mind!"

"But we need it to find out where she's located! It's the only way to save her!"

Starfire stood up from Raven's bed. "Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

Beast boy and Cyborg stood in their normal positions still holding onto the forbidden mirror.

"You two are both acting like Flimberk Numbleweeds! There is no need to dispute over the mirror! So stop it because fighting will not get Raven back!" she boldly shouted.

"She's right," Robin agreed, observing the room for more clues of the attacker. "I don't know what's so great about that mirror of Raven's but there are other ways to find someone's whereabouts. Just stop acting like immature pin-heads."

Beast boy sighed and let go of the mirror. "Raven used to call me a pin-head all the time."

"I'm sorry BB." Cyborg apologized while returning Raven's mirror to her desk. "I never wanted to start a fight with you, man."

Beast boy nodded. He was getting out of hand but he just couldn't help it!

"I'm going to quickly analyze these clues in the lab. When I'm done, we'll search for Raven." with that, Robin left to work on this new case. Starfire also left saying she had something she needed to do. After apologizing one more time, Cyborg left as well and said that he'll make it up someday. That left Beast boy alone in Raven's room. '_I'll get you back Raven._' He snooped around in her things. If she were hear right now, she would kill him. Beast boy stumbled along a pack of cards when raiding one of her drawers. The memory put a smile on his face. '_How could I forget this scene?_'

__

'Almost finished,' Raven thought. 'Just one more card.' She gently used her psychic powers to stack the last card to complete her card pyramid. "Ahh...relaxing." she sighed, slowly shutting her eyes and resting her head on the coffee table. Not soon enough did a green lizard explore the walls of the living room and found his dark angel resting. 'This should be funny.' he thought, transforming back to his human form. He made his way over to the sleeping Goth girl and sat cross-legged next to her, observing her features. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. Her violet hair fell over her porcelain face. Beast boy slowly reached over and placed the lock of hair behind her ear. 'Much better...' he pondered. All he could do was smile until something made his nose itch. It must have been the dust in the air, but before Beast boy could turn his head in a different direction, he sneezed. When he reopened his emerald eyes, he found Raven's work of art spread across the coffee table. He could feel a cold chill up his spine as Raven—the ice queen—breathed on his neck. His glance slowly met hers and a nervous smile forced itself up his face. "Uhh, oops. C-can I help you with t-that R-raven?" The pacifist looked at her ruined card pyramid and growled. It was a deep, ferocious growl that you would expect to come from a mad dog or maybe even a wild bear. Beast boy could feel himself shrink in size as Raven towered over him. "Go...away!" she boomed. "Now!" Beast boy scampered and raced to his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Beast boy laughed at the memory. It wasn't funny back then, but times change and more than ever was the situation hilarious, especially since he was desperate for a good laugh right now. He sat down on Raven's bed. Lying down, he began to feel the comfort of the soft mattress and white, silk sheets. It was almost like Raven was embracing him right now. He felt warm inside. '_Wait! I felt this feeling before!_' He wasn't exactly sure what it was but he liked it. There was another time when Beast boy felt this way. When was it?

__

The team had just come back from a battle with a gang of hoodlums who were causing havoc upon downtown Jump City. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg immediately went to their rooms leaving Raven and Beast boy alone in the living room. Beast boy sat down on the couch while Raven was looking through the cabinets in the kitchen—probably to prepare some herbal tea for herself. Beast boy grunted in discomfort and held a hand over his chest. Across the room, Raven could feel his pain and she ran up to him. "Beast boy, are you alright?" Beast boy quivered, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Raven's worried face turned into a façade of sternness and major seriousness. She cupped her hand over Beast boy's and slowly removed his gloved hand from his chest. There she saw it. It was a cut across the left side of his chest. Beast boy stifled a laugh, "Guess it was a deeper scratch than I thought."

"Hold still." Raven ordered. A white glow surrounded her hand as she placed it right on top of his wound. To Beast boy, her hand felt cold but her touch was so soft, so gentle. He could hear Raven chant her three words as the chill surrounded his 'minor' wound. When Raven was done, she shivered a bit. This concerned the green elf.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Yes." Raven responded. "I feel a bit of you pain when I heal the wounds."

Beast boy quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry."

Raven's touch on Beast boy still remained. She smiled. "I can feel your heartbeat. You're nervous."

Beast boy was taken aback by Raven's sudden show of emotion. "Y-you smiled!"

Raven could feel her green friend's excitement and decided to pull her hand away from his chest. That is when Beast boy saw that there was not even a mark from where his scratch used to be. Raven sat on the couch and pulled out some sewing supplies. "Take your shirt off." Beast boy's eyes widened. Was she trying to make a move on him? "Beast boy," she repeated, more stern than the last. "You want me to fix the hole in your shirt or not? If I don't fix it now, it will continue to only grow bigger."

Beast boy sighed. 'Guess she wasn't.'

"What was that?" Raven asked out of nowhere.

The vegetarian forgot that she could read minds. "Never mind. But Raven, my whole costume is a one piece."

Raven gave Beast boy a look like he was crazy. "Just take it off."

Beast boy nervously smiled. "Okay, okay!" He took his belt, his shoes, and his gloves off and unzipped the back, slipping his costume off and handing it to Raven. That's when Raven began sewing. The changeling just sat next to the empath on the couch only wearing his boxers with little green frogs on them and across the top it said, 'I'm feeling jumpy'.

"Is there a draft in here?" Beast boy half-joked.

Raven glanced at him for a second and smiled, then resumed her sewing. The shape shifter definitely felt awkward sitting next to a girl he liked with his underwear on. So, feeling weird, he got up and walked over to the kitchen to prepare tea for Raven and himself, thinking if he drank tea, Raven might think of him differently. Not long did it take for Robin to enter the living room. "Hey Raven, what's up?"

"I'm fixing a hole in Beast boy's costume."

"Oh," the masked boy nodded. "Okay." He turned over to Beast boy. "And what are you doing?"

Beast boy met glances with Robin and sheepishly smiled, blushing in embarrassment. "Making tea. Where is Starfire and Cyborg?"

"Well, Cyborg is in his room putting one of those Gundam models together and Starfire is also relaxing in her room, working on her scrap book. They seem to be enjoying their alone time." Robin answered. "I'm gonna see if there's anything to eat that would satisfy a Boy Wonder's hunger." he joked, peering into the fridge.

Beast boy made his way over back to Raven who was almost done with the sewing. He placed her tea on the coffee table and took a sip of his own. He knew that Raven liked her tea plain and believed that adding anything extra would only spoil the taste. Beast boy, on the other hand, put about six teaspoons of sugar in his cup. When Raven was done, she tossed the costume to the shape shifter and croaked a "Thanks" whilst reaching for her tea. Beast boy looked on to see if the telepath enjoyed her tea. After her sip, she glanced at Beast boy. "Good."

The green teen smiled knowing he had done something right in Raven's favor. The two of them finished drinking their tea and Raven gathered the cups, made her way over in the kitchen where Robin was eating a sandwich and washed the dishes. After the psychic completed her little chore, she went to go upstairs but someone stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven only stood there like she would turn around with red, angry eyes and yell at Beast boy for touching her, but she didn't. She slowly turned around and looked at Beast boy, a smile played on her lips. "Are you gonna put that on, or are you gonna walk around in your underwear all day?" she asked, amusedly. Beast boy's face flushed. "I just w-wanted to say thanks."

"Your welcome...Garfield." She smiled one more time before climbing upstairs and slamming the door shut in her room.

'Did she just call me by my real name?' Beast boy asked himself surprisingly. 'And she smiled at me like three times in one day!' Beast boy turned around to see if Robin noticed anything. Nope he was oblivious to everything while he ate. Beast boy returned his gaze to the stairs. That was when he felt it. He felt so warm and fuzzy inside. 'She smiled at me.' he thought dreamily as the feeling increased.

Beast boy rest his body on Raven's bed, ready to doze off. '_This must be the most comfortable bed in the T-Tower._' He's been in everybody's room at least once. Starfire had a weird bed. It was small and round, not really comfortable either. Starfire had a pink room that was a bit messy with all the stuffed animals around and her desk filled with things for her scrapbook including papers, paste, scissors, and stuff like that. Cyborg's room was really neat and clean, but his bed was _very_uncomfortable. I mean, it was a slab of metal for crying out loud! Robin's room was kinda clean, if you didn't count the newspaper clipping all over his room and his messy desk filled with weapon pieces, masks, and other junk. His bed was just ordinary like any other. Beast boy really knew that his room was the messiest. There were clothes everywhere. He was the only one with a bunk bed, which wasn't really comfortable either. When it came to Raven's room, one word would pop into Beast boy's mind: **Perfection.**

Raven's room was perfect in every way. Well, it was very dusty like it hadn't been dusted in years, but that must have been how Raven liked it. Maybe she reflected her room of wherever Raven came from. Anyway, other than the dust in her room, Raven's room was perfect. But to Beast boy, her bed was the best in the Titans' Tower. If a person that had gone a long time without sleep came into the tower to see which bed was the most comfortable and which bed he can surrender to, he would try all the beds and not feel tired. But when he tries Raven's bed, no matter how much he doesn't want to, the bed will make him go to sleep no matter how hard he tries to keep awake. The other beds don't have that kind of power. That is how Beast boy felt about Raven's bed. So whether Beast boy chose to sleep or not, Raven's bed instantly brought Beast boy into it's dreamland, and he began sleeping the best sleep he ever had.

In the lab, Robin was putting his microscope to good use. "This is interesting," he mumbled. "It's a match."

Beast boy couldn't sleep in the kidnapped pacifist's bed for long. "Beast boy! I awaken you!" Starfire screamed, shaking Beast boy violently until he woke up.

"Wha-What?" the green hero muttered. "What's wrong Star?"

Starfire pulled the green transformer by the hand. "I fear that there is no time for explanations Beast boy. The best thing to be doing, is to be following me to the lab of Robin's."

So the Tamaranean warrior princess dragged poor, tired Beast boy all the way downstairs to the laboratory. "Robin! I have fetched Beast boy!"

Robin turned around. "Good, we're all here then."

Cyborg looked at the tubes filled with chemicals and the many empty beakers and test tubes. "So what did you find, Robbie?"

"Come and look." Robin ordered. He pointed to two microscopes next to each other. "With this one," he pointed to the one on the left. "I gathered DNA from the pillow in Raven's room. Look in it." Each Titan looked in the microscope.

"Ew. What is that?" Beast boy asked, obviously disgusted yet amazed at the same time.

"Flu cells." was Robin's answer. "Now this one," he pointed to the one on the right. "has DNA from the trash basket that Flu came out of." Each Titan looked through that one too.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "Their both the same. What does that mean?"

Robin smiled confidently. "It means that this Flu guy is actually a real life, living virus! He is the full manifestation of the flu!"

"Are you saying this Flu guy must have gotten Raven sick in the first place?" Beast boy asked, stroking his chin.

"Yes!"

Starfire gasped. "How terrible!"

Robin looked at Starfire while putting a serious face back on. "That's why we have to find him and take him down!"

Cyborg's gaze dropped down to the floor. "But how do we find her?"

"Where did you say that Flu escaped?"

"The window in Raven's room." Cyborg responded, slightly uplifting his head. "He probably jumped into the ocean since well...there's no other place he could go."

Robin nodded whilst narrowing his masked eyes. "Then if we want to find Flu and Raven, we have to follow their tracks. To the T-Sub!" he declared, running out of the lab but soon turning around again. "Maybe you should bring some medicine or something. Something tells me Raven's going to need that stuff ASAP." Then the apprentice of the famous Batman scurried away once more.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy gathered lemons, cough medicine, pills, water, and some ginger in a small backpack. They took off for Robin and the T-Sub. The mechanical water machine glided through the dark depths of the ocean searching for the murderer germ and the telekinetic. "T-Sub lights, on!" Robin ordered.

The bright lights searched the grounds of the ocean. Nothing was found. Not even a single footprint. Robin and the other Titans desperately searched for any whereabouts of valuable clues to help them in this mystery and it would be impossible to search the whole ocean in one day—even with the T-Sub.

Starfire observed the wonders of down under. She attracted herself to the wondrous fish and lively underwater plants that dotted the ocean floor just like the stars in a midnight sky. "Fascinating..." Suddenly a big fish swam by the window Starfire was peering out of. It's small black eyes shot towards her. Starfire yelped. "What is it?" Robin inquired, worried of Starfire's expression.

"I have never seen such big fish before." she admitted. Robin chuckled, "Star, it's nothing to w—" he stopped. His eyes grew wide. Starfire looked at him curiously.

"T-that shark..." Robin muttered. "Look at its mouth!"

The three teens averted their gazes to the mouth of the mighty Tiger Shark. Stuck between its teeth was a fragment of some familiar blue material. All of them gasped. "_NO!_" Beast boy screamed. "It can't be! It's not what we think!" He pressed his hands against the glass. "Raven!"

Starfire's eyes watered. "What does it all mean?"

Cyborg couldn't stand to look anymore. "It's not possible. No way!"

Robin squinted at the shark. He needed to know for sure. Was that a piece of Raven's cloak? Robin got up from his seat and moved to the back of the sub. Cyborg's eye followed the leader. "Yo, where you goin'?"

Robin reached for the red scuba suit and a spear. "I'm going to see if that is what we really think it is. I won't quit until I have every answer!" He stuck his flippers on and attached the goggles to his face. "I'll be fine."

"Dude," Beast boy had a look of desperation. "This thing is a Tiger Shark! Don't you know anything? Those are like the most aggressive sharks ever! Going out there is suicide!"

Before placing the mouthpiece in his mouth and opening the hatch, Robin turned around and smiled at Beast boy. "I'm going to be fine." With that, Robin adjusted his gear a put the mouth piece in. Then he winked and put his thumbs up and jumped out.

Robin could feel the sudden chill of the water. The Tiger shark immediately noticed the swimming bird boy. He was in its territory. The shark prepared for attack, but Robin was ready. He took the spear out and dodged the shark's closing jaws in the nick of time. Before the shark had noticed anything, blood was flowing out of the scratch on its side. The shark returned for another attack but Robin already had what he wanted and made way for the T-Sub. Sadly, the shark was faster in water and grabbed onto Robin's flipper. Robin bopped it on the head with his spear and let it keep his flipper. The hatch was soon reopened as a figure in a crimson swimsuit made his reappearance. "Hi guys." he smiled, taking his gear off.

Starfire—clearly not impressed—got up from her seat. "How could you do such a thing? You scared the zimphlorks out of me! If you ever do something foolish like that again where you risk your life just to gain some sort of clue, I will _never_ forgive you!" Tears of worry streamed down her face as Starfire grasped a wet Robin into a tight bear hug. "You frightened me."

Robin felt sorry. It was probably a stupid thing to do but he just couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry Star. I'll never do something like that again." Yeah right. That was impossible of a promise to keep since he risks his life almost everyday. But he'll never go out chasing sharks again. That's what he promised.

"So what is the material?" Beast boy impatiently asked.

Robin let go of the Tamaranean and examined the blue cloth. "It's Raven's. No mistake about it."

Beast boy's head drooped. "I knew it. I knew we couldn't save her no matter how hard we tried! I should have stayed to watch her. Maybe all of this would have never happened."

Cyborg shot up from his seat, startling Robin and Starfire. Beast boy couldn't give a damn either way. "What are you talking about, man? You wouldn't be able to even stand up to the guy!"

This time, it was the shape shifter's turn to launch up from his seat. "Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Dude! What the hell is your problem!!"

"My problem?! You started it!"

Robin jumped between the two. "Stop it! Both of you! Quit acting like a bunch of children!"

The changeling and the metal man sighed and sat back in their seats.

"Raven is really gone. Isn't she?" Starfire's usually cheery state was now completely diminished.

Robin returned to his seat. "It's not true fact. Let's just pull up at the city." Robin pulled the lever back, making the T-Sub move up and above the water. Each Titan stepped up.

"Are we gonna continue our search or what?" questioned the vegetarian, leaning against a closed down warehouse.

"We can search for more clues." the leader answered.

Beast boy pounded his head on the wall. "Forget it man! No matter what we do, we will never find her! I bet that stupid shark did get her...Stupid shark." The teenagers looked towards the floor, feeling disappointed in what they found earlier. Beast boy wanted to block everything out. He didn't feel like smiling or showing any other sort of emotion. '_Maybe this is why Raven doesn't show emotion. Maybe someone she was close to died. Or maybe something else tragic happened. C'mon BB, you're thinking about a dead girl._' He sighed, but his ears perked up. Did he hear something? Sounded like something laughed and it was coming from the abandoned warehouse. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Robin looked up from the ground. "Hear what?"

The green elf motioned for his teammates to approach him. "I heard something coming from this building."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it weird that you hear things from a place that's abandoned? Let's check it out."

Beast boy transformed into a rat and crawled under the entrance that was boarded with wood. Starfire managed to quietly tear apart one plank from the entrance, enabling her and Robin to slide under. Cyborg, on the other hand, punched his way through the frail wood, making a loud cracking noise. All the teens freaked out, thinking that whoever was in the building might have heard the ruckus Cyborg made. Cyborg sweat dropped and followed the other three. Starfire clutched the backpack in her hand tightly. It was quiet...too quiet. Robin spotted an entrance to the basement. "Over hear." he whispered, lifting the door open.

The Titans quietly creep down the stairs. A cough was heard. Beast boy's ears perked up. '_Raven?_' His feet broke into a run.

"Beast boy!" Cyborg reached for the animal shape shifter but he changed into a leopard and escaped Cyborg's attempted capture. The rest of the teens were forced to run after Beast boy before he killed himself. Beast boy transformed back and stopped suddenly, causing the others to crash into him. A shadowy figure turned around and switched on some lights. "Oh Raven, we have some visitors."

Flu stood above the Titans—who now stood up from the floor in their fighting positions—and smirked. "You finally came. I've been waiting for you." The Teen Titans looked into his piercing yellow eyes as he stared back at them, seemingly amused. He continued to smirk as a person in the background inched her frail body upward.

That's the end of this chapter. The story's almost over. Probably one or two more chapters left. It depends on how long the next chapter is. But, either way, this story's coming to a conclusion. I'm done with SCHOOL WOES! so if you want something funny to read, go ahead and check that out. The first and second chapters may not be the best but it gets better throughout the story. After this story, I will be working on some more poetry for troubled-ego's poetry and then I'll read some people's stories. After all that, I'll get my sequel to SCHOOL WOES! up. If you want to find out what that sequel is, read the last chapter of SCHOOL WOES! or better yet, read the whole story if you haven't already. In the last chapter, I made a lot of spelling errors, so I'm going to fix that later and I'm sorry about the weird font and if you didn't approve of the song, I'm sorry for that too. I sort of bleeped out the curse words, but if you didn't approve of that either, I apologize. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, finally the next chapter has arrived!! I have nothing else to say so let's start the story.

****

Robin: O my God! She has nothing to say!!

****

Fighting Flu

Chapter 8

The Titans quietly creep down the stairs. A cough was heard. Beast boy's ears perked up. '_Raven?_' His feet broke into a run.

"Beast boy!" Cyborg reached for the animal shape shifter but he changed into a leopard and escaped Cyborg's attempted capture. The rest of the teens were forced to run after Beast boy before he killed himself. Beast boy transformed back and stopped suddenly, causing the others to crash into him. A shadowy figure turned around and switched on some lights. "Oh Raven, we have some visitors."

Flu stood above the Titans—who now stood up from the floor in their fighting positions—and smirked. "You finally came. I've been waiting for you." The Teen Titans looked into his piercing yellow eyes as he stared back at them, seemingly amused. He continued to smirk as a person in the background inched her frail body upward.

Beast boy looked on to see who this person was and recognized it to be... "Raven!" he shouted.

It surely was Raven. She struggled to get up on her feet; it was as if the Goth girl had weighed so much that she couldn't lift herself. But in reality, she was too weak to stand. She gave way and collapsed on the floor.

"Raven!" the green metahuman screamed, running up to the sick telepath. "You're going to be okay. I promise!" He held her hand and tried to gently pick her up. Something struck the changeling, making him release Raven and land flat on his back. He opened his green eyes to see Flu narrowing his yellow eyes at him. "Don't touch." Flu reached for Beast boy, grabbing him by the collar. Robin tensed up and clenched his fists. "Put him down!" ordered Robin.

Flu obeyed and tossed Beast boy aside. Flu didn't even use any effort, but Beast boy skid hard across the dirt ground. The Titans ran up to him to see if he was alright. Beast boy stood up, holding onto his left upper arm. His eyes gleamed with hatred.

"Beast boy..." Raven weakly mumbled. It was barely audible and Beast boy was the only one to hear it. Raven lay weakly on her back. Her eyes shone with deep helplessness. Beast boy's eyes widened. Never had he seen that look before. He had never seen Raven in such a weak position before and from the looks of it, Raven didn't like it either.

"Let's play a game," Flu began. "If Raven walks to you, you can keep her and bring her back home. But if she doesn't reach you, I keep her and can do anything I want to her."

Robin snarled. His patience running low. "Does this look like a game to you?! What's the catch?!"

Flu smirked. "No catch, Boy Wonder. Let me tell you a brief tale about myself. I am a Virus. I feed off of pain, fear, and suffering. Without it, I die out. But the more I am fed with, the stronger I become. Every victim feeds my hunger and makes me stronger. I have control over the sickness that you call 'the flu'. It was named after me actually. I've traveled around the universe infecting people with my flu virus. I raise their temperature so high, that they end up burning to death from the inside. I've been on this planet for awhile and had my own helping of victims. Raven here, is my current victim. Oh, by the way, I think that I should mention that no one whom I have infected has lived." Flu laughed.

The Teen Titans felt sick to their stomachs. This guy was a lunatic! "Why should we play this dumb game?" Robin asked.

"You might actually have a chance with getting her back. I already know that you can't defeat me."

The masked leader grunted. "We'll do it." The Teen Titans stood across from Flu and stood, waiting for Raven to get up again.

"Your telepathic friend's temperature is 114 degrees. She has much power. For a usual human, it would take that much to kill them. Your friend only has a hard time moving. I wonder how high it would take for me to raise the temperature until she bites the dust."

"Enough talking! Let us begin." Starfire jumped in, unable to hear anymore of Flu.

"Fine." Flu turned his gaze onto Raven. "If you want to go home with your friends, stand up and walk to them."

If you could picture the dirtiest look that anyone could give, Raven was giving that look to Flu right now. As she struggled to stand, her frame looked skinny and weak. Sweat poured down her face and her eyes were so glassy, that they looked as slick as metal. She gasped for air possibly to try and cool off the inside of her burning body. Her hair was a mess and her body shook. She stood without moving to keep her balance. One step, she took that one slowly. The key was to take as much time as possible. Another step, she was making little progress and she still had a long way to go. With each step, she began to speed up just a little more.

"Come on Raven!" Beast boy cheered.

Robin clenched his fists. "A little further..."

"Go Raven!" Starfire screamed.

"You can do it!" coached Cyborg.

Flu nodded his head and kept his stare on his prey. "Just a little more, Raven..." he muttered, showing off a toothy grin.

Raven kept her pace and slowly moved one step after another. Her breathing increased. Her heart pounded faster. The room began spinning, she felt more nauseous. Her knees buckled as her eyes and her throat burned.

Robin turned to Starfire. "What's going on?" he asked noticing something looking like steam surrounding his apathetic friend. "Is that steam?"

It was steam. It was the very heat coming out of Raven's body. The closer she moved to her friends, the higher her temperature became. It was no longer 114 degrees. Her temperature was now well over 135. Raven gasped for air and collapsed back onto the ground as if she belonged to it. The heat inside her body was literally boiling her blood. That is where the steam was coming from. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she opened her mouth for more air. She coughed and sputtered with all her might until something red came out of her mouth. "Help me..." she choked, squeezing her throat so that she might ease the pain. The blood that she threw up, sizzled on the ground. The sweat that fell from her face began to evaporate.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Robin screamed with fury. He stood his ground and did not dare to move an inch for Flu could just end it there.

Flu scoffed. "Oh, I didn't tell you? The closer Raven gets to you, the higher her temperature becomes. That's part of the game. Raven is a tough combatant though. No one has survived this long. No one has gotten past 120 degrees."

"So what's her temperature now?" Cyborg inquired, half wanting to know, half not wanting to know.

"Hmm," Flu thought for a moment. "About 138 degrees Fahrenheit."

The Teen Titans' eyes grew wide as watermelons. Raven had a furnace inside of her body. She was already burning up from the inside.

"_MONSTER!!!!_" Beast boy screamed with all his might. Tears fell from his face from seeing Raven suffer so much. He turned to her. "Raven! Get up! You can't let Flu beat you!! Get up!!!"

Raven was listening, but her body was failing her. She rested her head on the ground, ready to become one with the dust. Beast boy couldn't take it anymore. Flu cheated. He was going to pay and Raven would die anyway. If she didn't get up and run to them, she would die and if she just lay there, her body would burn. But how could she survive this long anyway? '_It's almost like Raven isn't human.'_ the changeling thought.

Starfire couldn't take much herself. She was only watching her friend die and there was nothing that she could do about it. She examined Raven. The telepath looked like a fish out of water. She was knocking on death's door. Suddenly, Raven stood up once more and fell to her knees. Knowing that she didn't have much strength or much time left, Raven crawled to the Titans. She could feel everything get hotter and hotter as she inched closer and closer. Was this the end? Will her body burn up as soon as she reached her teammates? Will she even reach them? She had too much pride to give up. She would rather go down fighting than waiting for death to slice her open with its sickle. The fires inside rose higher. The steam surrounded her and she smelled her own blood cooking. She was a lot stronger than she thought. Why had she gotten this far? Was it because she was Trigon's daughter? She looked ahead and barely made out the figures that were her friends. All of them were cheering for her except Beast boy. He only looked on with worry and fear. She saw his tears. Water...how she yearned for it!

Raven was so close to them. She was about a yard away but she stopped and smiled. Robin and the others stopped cheering. Was this it? They all looked hypnotized by her smile. It was the sweetest smile she ever had and it was like the smile sent one simple message to them. That message was from Raven and it was:

'_Good bye._'

Starfire already knew what happened and burst out in tears right before Raven hit the ground one last time.

Flu sneered. "151 degrees Fahrenheit." The steam around Raven stopped and her body slowly began to cool off, but she remained still and never moved. Starfire ran up to her and held her hand. "Raven! Wake up please! I beg of you!" The tears came down like waterfalls but Starfire's tears didn't even begin to compare with Beast boy's. He was so shocked, he couldn't even blink. Cyborg and Robin eventually joined Starfire in mourning.

Flu smiled and waited for his newly arrived energy... "What?" he looked back at the dead-looking psychic. "Where's the energy? Where is the meal I am to receive from her death? I have nothing. No energy! C-can she still be alive?! But how?!" Flu screamed in frustration. "She should be dead!"

The Titans looked up from Raven's 'corpse'. Beast boy looked as well. A bright yellow aura surrounded Flu and the same thing happens with Raven. The teens backed away. Raven's corpse flew up and her eyes shot open. She _was _alive and Flu was finishing her off. The steam was returning and Raven's expression was of utter shock as she could feel the essence of life being drained out of her.

Robin wouldn't have anymore of it. He rammed into Flu at full force. The aura disappeared around both the Virus and the telekinetic. Raven dropped to the floor where Beast boy immediately rushed to her aid. The other two Titans joined Robin in attacking the enemy.

"Raven..." Beast boy ran his finger through her hair. "Rest here. I'll take care of you." he whispered as he gently placed Raven back onto the ground. He crawled over to the backpack that the Tamaranean had dropped and dug through it for the canister of water. "Aha!" The shape shifter opened it and poured a bit on Raven's face. "Good thing it's still cold." he smiled, dropping some of the water in her mouth. She swallowed and he jumped in excitement. She was getting better already. After forcing Raven to drink all the water, he gave her some cough medicine. Raven made a face of disgust after swallowing the concoction. Then she looked like she would throw up again.

Flu looked like he was getting pummeled but he threw the super heroes off of him. "Fine! You want to fight, I'll give you a fight!" He reared back and dealt Cyborg a heavy blow in the stomach. The poor android flew back across the room and hit the wall right behind Beast boy, sliding down.

"Cy, you okay?!" the green one yelped.

Cyborg lift his head a little to roll his eyes at his animal buddy. "What do you think?"

Starfire shut her eyes and fired barrage after barrage of super bright starbolts at her opponent. When the smoke cleared Starfire looked in shock at what stood there. Flu stood straight up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seriously, you're a fine looking specimen but you have terrible aim." Flu admitted.

Starfire was awestruck. "I did not hit you?"

"You hit me but...I didn't really feel anything. Not even a tickle." Flu smirked and plucked Starfire from the air. Immediately Boy Wonder jumps on Flu's back and tries stabbing him with a bird-a-rang. Flu laughs and hurls them at the same time. Robin rolls around in the dirt before coming to a stop while Starfire just lands on her face. The Virus places his hands on his hips and continues to laugh at the pathetic display of superheroism. Suddenly, a green bull smashes into the laughing blue germ and nails him against a wall. Flu lifts bull Beast boy by the horns and tosses him away where the green shape shifter transforms into a hawk and swoops at Flu for more. Starfire, Robin, and even Cyborg charge after him.

The amazing Flu dodges hawk Beast boy and jumps on Robin's head forcing Robin to flip forward and land face-first on the ground. Then Flu jumps up again and split kicks Cyborg and Starfire. Beast boy comes back like a boomerang and changes from a hawk to a kangaroo, nailing Flu on the head. Flu stands erect like he hadn't been hit by anything. Kangaroo Beast boy eventually falls on his back, transforming into an anaconda, launching at Flu and coiling around his transparent blue neck. The anaconda squeezes but Flu acts like nothing's happening. The other three get back on their feet again.

"How about we try some teamwork? Cyborg, let's try the sonic boom." Robin grunted.

Cyborg nodded and it didn't take long for them to be running up to Flu. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and Robin threw his light disk into the blast. The room was filled with white.

When the blinding light vanished, all the Titans rubbed their eyes but Flu kept his eyes open and didn't even blink. He still had the snake around his neck. Finally, getting irritated by Beast boy's attempted strangling, Flu yanked the snake off of him and threw it at a dazed Robin.

"You okay, BB?" Robin inquired after coming to his senses again. Beast boy reverted back to normal and responded by holding his head and groaning. Starfire lift Cyborg as he shot from his cannon and Starfire shot her eye lasers at Flu. Robin stampeded to the enemy and attacked in a fury of punches. He kept punching and punching hoping to make Flu's outer covering so irritated that it either breaks or bruises. He has to feel pain somehow. Robin looked up at the opponent as he was attacking furiously. Flu didn't move. He continued to stand still as a statue. Finally, thinking of the Teen Titan leader as an annoyance, Flu slapped him across the face causing Robin to twirl in the air like a spinning top before smacking into the ground and landing in an uncomfortable position. Starfire dropped Cyborg on Flu who ended up moving out of the way just as Cyborg collided with the ground. This time, the tin man would attack in a fury of blows. Flu managed to stay still just as before. Starfire inwardly screamed as she saw Robin sprawled out in some twisted position. Her eyes glowed with deadly anger as she tackled Flu to the ground.

Flu actually fell on his back! He wasn't expecting the Tamaranean to pack such an attack. Cyborg and Starfire each pounded Flu while he was on the ground. Flu still showed no signs of weakness. Although he was being pounded, he was not feeling a thing. He did not feel the cold, hard metal fist slamming into his face or the burning green aura of the wild alien princess's starbolts sizzling into his "skin". In fact, he thought that all of that kinda tickled. So it may have looked like he was getting beat up, but in actual reality, the two Titans had done no damage to him at all.

Flu decided to kick them off but he kicked them off so hard that they hit the roof of the basement. A stegosaurus charged at the alien Virus and was caught and spun around in an instant. Beast boy rolled around on the ground before coming to a complete stop. "Is there anyway to beat this guy?"

He saw his leader get up and run after Flu. Robin started stabbing the Virus with a bird-a-rang but the weapon broke and Flu twisted Robin's arm, kicking him to Starfire who was now lying on the floor with Cyborg. All three of them got up again to desperately find some sort of weakness. They tried everything and still haven't made a single scratch on the evildoer.

"He has to have some sort of weakness. There is no way that this guy can be invincible. I have to find a way to beat him...for Raven...for the rest of Earth...for all of us. But how do you beat a flu?" Beast boy wondered. He looked back at where he last left Raven. She looked dead but he knew that she was only unconscious. She has been through too much for her own body to handle. Beast boy felt pity for her. He felt her pain. "I have to do something. There has to be something that can weaken Flu...but what is it?" Suddenly it hit him. "Wait a minute! I think I know how to end this once and for all!" It was time to put his plan to work.

That's that! Next chapter will be the last so stay tuned! You'll like the last chapter. I've got something special in it for all of you BB/Raven fans. By the way, it might take me sometime to post some chapters up cuz my dad took the plug of DSL out because my brother spent too much time on the computer. Man, even though I try to behave, it always seems to be like I get punished somehow! I'll try to bribe Trigon into re-plugging it in. But I'll try to get the last chapter up in a jiffy! Also, I heard new episodes of Teen Titans come starting July 31! See you guys later!!

****

Raven: Can I have some tissues? sniffle


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the last chapter. First of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I always appreciate your reviews! I hope all of you guys really enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and remember, this story is mostly dedicated to all the sick people out there. If you're not feeling well, I wish for you to get better. Anyway, thanks a lot people and don't forget to tell me what you think of this last chapter!

Flu: I'm doing the last disclaimer because I'm special. Troubled-ego does not own the Teen Titans but she owns me! If you ever want to use t-e's characters in your story, just remember to ask. Chances are, she'll say yes!

****

Fighting Flu

Chapter 9

"He has to have some sort of weakness. There is no way that this guy can be invincible. I have to find a way to beat him...for Raven...for the rest of Earth...for all of us. But how do you beat a flu?" Beast boy wondered. He looked back at where he last left Raven. She looked dead but he knew that she was only unconscious. She has been through too much for her own body to handle. Beast boy felt pity for her. He felt her pain. "I have to do something. There has to be something that can weaken Flu...but what is it?" Suddenly it hit him. "Wait a minute! I think I know how to end this once and for all!" It was time to put his plan to work.

Beast boy averted his gaze to the backpack. "What beats a flu?" He scampered over to it. "If this guy is a real living flu, he should be broken the same way as any other flu! Hey, I forgot we brought lemons!" he thought aloud. "Lemons can help with the throat and breaks up the mucous. So this should help. Man, I hope this plan works out." Beast boy gathered some lemons and ran back to where the fight was heating up.

Robin whacked Flu with his Bo Staff repeatedly. Flu grabbed Starfire and spun her around, knocking the masked teen and the android away. Then he released Starfire causing her to fly into Cyborg. A rhinoceros ran up to the transparent blue alien. Flu was about to hit the horned animal, but the rhino changed into a chipmunk and scurried up Flu's leg. "Get offa me you puny rodent!" Flu yelled in irritation. The chipmunk reverted back to Beast boy who took something yellow out of his pocket and stuck it on Flu's skin. Beast boy squeezed the lemon causing the acidic juice to spray on Flu's outer shell.

Flu paused as his eyes widened. "Ahhhhhh! What is this burning sensation!?" The lemon stuck to Flu like glue. Beast boy jumped off of the germ and stuck another lemon on his leg this time. Flu continued to scream. Beast boy's plan was working. He ran around the blue germ and stuck more lemons on him. Flu knocked some of them off but the lemon juices still seeped through his skin. The three Titans stared in bewilderment. They wondered what was going on since they now saw Flu running around like an idiot, trying to get the lemons off of him. "Guys," Beast boy called out. "What do you use to beat Flu?"

"Lemons?" Robin asked.

"Anything that you use to treat a normal flu!" Beast boy answered. "Look in the backpack and use all of the stuff that's in there!"

The three teens exchanged smiles. They finally found Flu's weakness. The tables were turning.

"You!" Flu screamed, charging at Beast boy after getting all the lemons off. "You did this to me!" Beast boy was tackled and Flu pound his face into the dirt. "Now I'm gonna make you suffocate!" He drove the changeling's face further into the ground. Beast boy flailed his arms around before changing into a hippopotamus. Next, hippo transformed into a ravage wolf and gnawed on the bad guy's arm. Flu's outer covering was now weakened by the lemons, so he could feel a bit of the pain now. He growled and tried to knock the green wolf off his arm. A silver pole smacked Flu on the side of the head. Robin twirled his Bo Staff around before putting it away and dealing the alien a swift kick.

"When you mess with one of the Titans, you mess with all of us!" Robin declared. Flu ducked Boy Wonder's next kick and grabbed him by the foot, lifted him into the air, and slammed him onto the ground. Robin grunted in major discomfort. "Hey Flu," Beast boy began. "I forgot my last lemon." The green teen laughed and stuck it on Flu's eye. He screamed in agony. "_Curse you filth!_" Flu screamed, attempting to take the lemon off.

Starfire returned with water that she spilled on the Virus. He immediately became slippery and caught himself from tripping. "I'm gonna kill you all!!!" he screamed as he slammed his fists on the ground. He shot up to Starfire and threw her into Robin. Beast boy turned Falcon and pecked at Flu. The angry sickness swat Falcon Beast boy away. "You may have weakened me a little bit, but I will still destroy you!"

"No way!" Robin shouted, getting back up on his feet and helping his alien friend up. "This ends now!"

Cyborg ran up to Flu with a needle filled with medicine. "Time to take your shot little boy!" Cyborg screamed before jabbing the needle into Flu. Something pink began flowing into Flu. The medicine was flowing through his inside. The Teen Titans all watched as the medicine swam all around his transparent body. Flu panicked. "No!" He took the needle out and threw it at the metallic teenager. The needle only bounced off of Cyborg's metal covering. Flu backed away. His eyes bulged out of his head. "How?" he asked. "How are you supposed to beat me? I'm supposed to be invincible. Nothing can hurt me! _Nothing!_" Soon enough, Flu was a transparent pink instead of blue and he started swelling up. "This...this can't be happening...I am Flu!" His body continued to inflate from the inside.

"Cool..." Beast boy muttered while the other Titans stared.

It didn't take long for Flu to resemble a transparent pink balloon. "_NO!_" he screamed with his last breath.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Duck for cover! He's gonna blow!"

All of the Titans ducked except for Beast boy. He ran to Raven's side and held her close to him, covering her. Suddenly, the evil murderer Virus, Flu exploded. Pinkish/Blue goo spread all around the basement room and covered everything. The only thing left of Flu was a small piece of his green spandex pants. Robin—covered in goo—walked up to it and collected the piece in his hand. "It's over now." He turned to Starfire and smiled.

"Man," Cyborg started, getting up. "It's gonna take such a long time to clean all of this crap offa me!"

"Yeah," Beast boy agreed. "But you have to admit...it was pretty cool watching Flu go boom!" he joked.

The three teens approached Beast boy. "How is she?" Robin asked. Beast boy smiled at them. "Sleeping like an angel."

It didn't take long for Raven to return back to normal. After sleeping for one whole day, she woke up and began on her original daily routine...well except until everyone else got sick...

"What is this?" Cyborg complained, coughing. "I'm half robot. I'm not supposed to get sick!"

Raven sighed. "Why are you always whining? You're half-human too. As long as you have some human in you, you will always carry the imperfection of every human."

Cyborg sneezed as Raven handed him a tissue. "Thanks."

Raven nodded. "Robin, you need another glass of tea?"

Robin sniffled. "I think I'm fine. Thank y-yo-ah-ah-ACHOO!"

"Here." Raven handed him a box of tissues. "Looks like you all had to catch the flu. What a shame."

"It sucks." admitted Robin. "How's Starfire?"

"I'm not sure how she's doing. But I don't think she's as bad as you guys are. Maybe the flu sickness doesn't effect Tamaraneans as much as it does with humans." Raven paused. "The only thing that happens with her is that she starts sneezing a lot."

Robin nervously smiled.

"No Robin, I've got it all taken care of. I put her in a bubble." Raven noted with the most serious face.

Robin pictured Starfire in a bubble and began laughing but soon began coughing right afterwards. Raven shook her head. "I'll get you that tea right after I check on Beast boy." So Raven left.

Beast boy sat on the roof of the tower watching the sun set. He smiled to himself as he heard footsteps approaching. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Raven inquired.

Beast boy shrugged. "Just thinking to myself and watching the sun set. How's everybody doing?"

"Pretty good." Raven answered. "Thanks for helping me out Beast boy. I thought I wouldn't make it. But when I thought about you, it...just gave the strength I needed."

Beast boy smiled as the wind blew through their hair. "Raven, when I saw you suffering like that, I wish that I could have been in your place."

Raven gave him the craziest look. "Is your brain broken again?" she asked concernedly.

Beast boy laughed. "No. It's just that...I'd rather die than see you suffer like that ever again. I couldn't bear it and if you did go, I would have never been able to tell you..."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what, Beast boy?"

Beast boy turned his gaze from the sky to Raven. He leaned in and kissed Raven softly. "To tell you how much I care."

Raven's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide in surprise. She reached over and touched her lips where Beast boy kissed. Soon enough, she smirked which surprised Beast boy. She reached her hand out and stroked his cheek. She fell into his eyes and soon leaned in closer to the green shape shifter. "No one has ever dared to care about me before." she whispered before locking lips with her hero. They shared a deep passionate kiss before separating. They continued to watch the sunset as Raven lay her head on his shoulder.

"Beast boy?" Something called his name. It sounded like Raven but as he looked over to her, she just seemed to be resting on his shoulder.

"Beast boy?"

Raven didn't say anything. Beast boy was confused. Slowly the scene began to fade as Beast boy woke up. He felt someone shaking him. "Beast boy, wake up!"

Beast boy opened his eyes to see his dark angel, Raven glowering at him. "It's about time." she huffed.

Beast boy flashed a smile at her remembering the dream he had before she shook him awake. "Nice day?"

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can see that you're normal as ever. Has your fever broke or something? I just thought that you could use a cup of tea and no, I did not spike it with sugar. You can't have that stuff since you're sick so you'll just have to deal."

Beast boy blinked a couple times. "Thanks...I guess. Raven, can I ask you a question?"

"Why not?" Raven shrugged, sitting down next to him on his bottom bunk.

"How did you survive for so long?"

The telepath only stared at him for awhile before rolling her eyes. "I knew this question would come up sometime." She sighed. "Sometimes, I hate being psychic. But answering your question...can you keep a secret?" she asked.

The sick shape shifter stared into her eyes, then he began laughing. Soon enough, laughter turned into coughing. Raven rubbed his back and gave him a serious stare to tell him that she wasn't joking. "Uh, I can keep a secret."

"You better not tell anyone or else," she threatened holding a fist up to his green face. "The truth is...and please don't freak out when I tell you this but...I'm half demon." She paused awaiting him to scream or hide under the covers, but instead he just smiled. "That's so freakin' cool!"

Raven froze wide-eyed. "You mean, you don't think I'm a freak?"

Beast boy giggled. "Psshht! No way! How did you become half demon? Where were you born? Who were your parents?"

"All of those questions will have to wait for another time when you are ready to hear them." she interrupted. "Um, are you gonna drink that tea or did I waste precious life energy making it for you?"

Beast boy blushed and looked over to the cup of tea waiting on his messy nightstand. "Uh, I'll drink it."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! You better. And remember, no telling anyone about what I really am. Got it!?"

"Sure, sure!" the green teen agreed while burning his tongue on herbal tea. "Tea is good and bitter. I can't feel my tongue."

Raven rolled her eyes once more and slapped her forehead. "You idiot, you have to blow on it first."

Beast boy sheepishly laughed. "Why don't you blow on it for me? I am sick after all." Raven blushed a bright pink, and her hood was off. She blew on the steaming liquid to cool it off. "That better?" Beast boy didn't answer. He was too busy admiring Raven. "Right..." she mumbled. "I'll be going now. I have to check on Starfire and give Robin his herbal tea." The telekinetic got up from the bed and was about to walk out until something stuck in her mind. She turned around and smirked. "Get some rest...angel." she teased before walking out, slightly chuckling to herself.

Beast boy's eyes opened. '_Did she-was she awake when I said that? God! I feel so stupid! I thought she didn't hear me!_' The changeling sighed remembering the scene that happened only a few days ago (chapter two). He decided to just shake it off. '_I guess it doesn't matter too much._' He began to yawn. He placed the half-empty cup back down on the nightstand. '_Maybe she knows how I feel about her._' He then closed his eyes.

'_Maybe I can continue with that dream I had earlier...since, well it might actually come true someday._'

Meanwhile, after caring for everybody, Raven took a break on the roof. She sat on the edge and thought about what happened. '_Everyone helped me out so much. They had to suffer for me once again. They beat Flu but then they get sick. I wish I could tell everyone how thankful I am but I can't._' She thought some more until her thoughts brought her to the green teen shape shifter. '_He stuck by my side throughout the whole time, didn't he? But why?_' Suddenly, realization hit her. She blushed at the thought of her weird colored teammate liking her. She also felt a certain warmness inside. The telekinetic lay back with her hand folded behind her head as she looked up in the sky and couldn't take her mind off of the color green.

Back in Beast boy's room, he was fast asleep dreaming his dreams and living his life with the dark angel in his heart and deep in his soul.

****

THE END

That's it everybody!! I know it was short but it was short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed the special gift I gave you BB/Rae fans. If your still wondering what the surprise was, it was the dream that Beast boy was having. Yeah, you all are probably going to kill me for the scene only being a dream and not real. Oh well, for the real romance, wait for the sequel of SCHOOL WOES! to come up. It will be rated PG-13 this time and will be Humor/Romance. Next story to update is troubled-ego's poems. Then it's on to that sequel. Anyway, tell me what you think of the ending and this chapter. Thank you all so very much!!! Oh and look out for more poems! Plus read The Drewfus's DC Comics Real World. The Drewfus is a good writer as well and his story feature whether Beast boy will choose Raven or Terra. Sounds exciting huh? So since this story is finished, why don't go read that one? Thanks for all of your reviews once again! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!

Flu: So that's it? That's the end?! Why do I die!? This is so lame!!

Raven: Do you realize that you're the only one who thinks that?

troubled-ego: Hey I just got Avril Lavigne's new CD! It's great!!

Raven&Flu: Good for you!!

troubled-ego: crys You guys are mean!


End file.
